Image capture devices, such as glasses or other devices with image capture capability, are becoming more prevalent. These image capture devices are able to capture images of their surrounding and allow the user to interact with the surrounding more intelligently based on the captured images. In some instances, the image capture devices are able to capture images of nearby users (e.g., in the field of view of the image capture device). A user operating the image capture device is typically associated with various services (e.g., social networking services) that maintain information regarding contacts of the user. The information can be used to assist the user operating the image capture device in interacting with nearby users.